


Wine and Women

by flickawhip



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roz stops over to see Frasier but finds only Daphne slowly drowning her sorrow in wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine and Women

Roz had knocked on the door a third time, mildly surprised when the door creaked open to reveal Daphne sat with a bottle of wine in her hands, it was clear Daphne had been crying and Roz could tell the girl was already mostly drunk. She had come to find Frasier and run through the next days show. Now she sat the papers down on his writing desk and moved to sit on the sofa beside Daphne. She could see the wine was already half-empty and found herself smiling as she took the wine away. 

"Daphne? What's going on?"

"Nothin'"

"Don't lie to me Daph... for one, you always suck at lying and for two.... I can probably help?"

"Help? Help how? How can you help when the bastard left me."

"Which one?"

"Niles."

Roz had sighed softly, moving to gather Daphne closer, stroking her hair and letting the girl cling to her. She had not really planned to end up comforting Daphne, but Daphne clearly needed her. 

"He's an idiot Daph."

"Roz..."

"Yeah?"

"Stay... just for tonight?" 

How could she say no? Roz had paused, considering how to turn the girl down. She couldn't. 

"Okay Daph... I'll stay... if you promise to get some sleep."


End file.
